1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicone resin composition that is useful for die bonding light emitting diode (hereafter abbreviated as LED) elements or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, epoxy resins are used as LED element sealing materials and die bonding materials (namely, adhesive materials for bonding together a die such as an LED element and a substrate such as a package). Particularly in the case of a die bonding material, if the resin is too soft, then a problem arises in that bonding cannot be achieved during the wire bonding process that is conducted following the die bonding process, and consequently, conventional die bonding materials have used an epoxy resin that is an adhesive with a high degree of hardness. However, when a sealing material or die bonding material comprising an epoxy resin is used with a blue LED or white LED or the like, the strong ultraviolet light can cause the resin to yellow and absorb light, which creates durability problems, including a tendency for the luminance of the LED to decrease.
In recent years, expectations regarding the durability of LEDs have increased, and sealing materials for LED elements are changing from epoxy resins to more durable silicone resins. In a similar manner to sealing materials, greater durability is also being demanded of die bonding materials. Furthermore, it is expected that further improvements in both the luminance and the heat resistance of die bonding materials will be required. Moreover, from the viewpoints of luster and coloring properties, there is also a possibility that ultraviolet light-emitting LEDs will also become widely used in the future.